


Bad Feelings

by CJinn



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJinn/pseuds/CJinn
Summary: From his earliest days Obi-Wan Kenobi could be overwhelmed by 'bad feelings' and more often than not he was right in his assumptions.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story below, nor do I own a galaxy far, far away. They are all a part of Lucas/Disney's world. But I do enjoy playing there now and then.
> 
> Author's comments: This will be a series of small and large (mostly small) oneshots spinning around Obi-Wan's famous "Bad Feelings". I will try to keep a reasonable chronological timeline, but time will show if I'm succeeding

The red headed woman in the bed looked at the tiny child at her side. The birth had been a tough one and she was tired way into the marrow of her bones, yet she was almost bursting with happiness. The little bundle was so _cute_. He had huge blue eyes, which sometimes seemed to change into a green colour - when he cared to open them. Somehow they seemed too wise for such a little one and every now and then she could see the newborn's curiosity of this new and possibly frightening world in his eyes. His complexion was light now that the discolouration from the birth had vanished and a red tuft of hair resided on the top of his head.

He was gorgeous!

She might be a bit biased since he was her son, her first and probably only child, but she was absolutely certain that he was the most beautiful child that was ever born on Stewjon. Especially when he was asleep as he'd been most of the time since the birth.

She looked forward to the future. No, to their future. In a few years he would be full of life and laughter and the sound of running feet would be heard in the staircases of the old mansion. It would be so… _good_.

"I promise, little man, I will take good care of you until you're able to care for yourself," she whispered. "I want you to be so happy, and even if you don't get any siblings you will never be lonely. I'm sure you will make a lot of friends in the village when you get old enough."

With a small sigh she leaned back into the down pillows behind her head. Before she could make him happy she had to recover. She hadn't expected this birthing thing to be so hard. Really. But now every bone in her body seemed to ache, in addition to other parts of her body that she most certainly wasn't going to mention to anyone.

She would rest and recover and then their life together would begin - for real.

A small whimper could be heard from the bundle at her side and (feeling slightly ashamed that she actually hadn't looked at him for several minutes) she turned her glance towards him again.

His eyes were open and the heavenly blue colour had dimmed a bit, changing to a more greyish nuance and it was as his entire little person was expressing one single thought: "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	2. There's a First for Everything

Crechemaster Ali-Alann looked down at his newest protegé. The little redheaded boy had been found almost literally on the stairs leading up to the Jedi Temple a few weeks ago and after the initial health check he'd been enrolled in Ali-Alann's listings. A solution that so far fit them both very well.

Today was a different matter.

Little Obi-Wan was mostly a docile and friendly child and didn't stir up much fuss in his new home, but for the last few days (and nights) he'd been unusually unruly. He'd been kicking and whimpering and quite a nuisance to handle. It didn't really help that he was transmitting his distress to the other tiny jedi in Ali-Alann's care, so the day had been quite full of comforting and calming and soothing carrying.

"What's the matter, little one," Ali-Alann sighed, "why do you do this to me today? I'm getting old and grey in one day."

The blue eyes gazed up at him with an expression that seemed to be pure suspicion.

"I am not going to eat you for first meal, you know. Besides, it's way too late for that. It's almost time for late meal already. The little boy wrinkled his brow and for a moment he looked like an old, wise being.

"Now, that's a thought," Ali-Alann mumbled to himself. "I actually think you're old enough for some proper food. That might be the solution to our little sleeping problem. Blue milk might not be enough nourishment for you anymore."

And with that he placed the boy on a sleeping pad and began to prepare a thin porridge suitable for the youngest crechelings. He was so busy that he didn't notice at all the changing colour of the boy's eyes and the wary look that almost certainly could be translated into: "I have a very bad feeling about what is going to happen now."

Feeding Obi-Wan was not an easy task. He squirmed and pressed his tiny lips together so firmly that it was almost impossible to get even the smallest of teaspoons in, let alone any of the porridge. When the meal was finished there were clearly visible traces of the food battle on the boy's clothing and Ali-Alann's tunic was far less spotless than it'd been by the beginning of the day.

"Let's hope we all can have a good night's sleep after this," he said softly.

His hopes were not fulfilled.

The next morning he truly regretted his good idea. The intention of a peaceful night had vanished somewhere between the third and fourth change of diapers and comforting a whimpering and hiccuping Obi-Wan. Obviously the porridge had been too much to handle for the boy's digestion.

"Next time we try this, please remind me that we should do so for first meal, not late meal," he concluded with a huge yawn.


	3. One Step Forward

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi was unhappy. More than that, he was almost depressed without even knowing it himself. For days now he'd been watching the other crechelings and every day he grew more and more frustrated. What they did seemed so simple and still he wasn't able to deliver what obviously was expected of him.

He'd seen Master Ali-Alann's proud glances when they managed to perform the task more or less flawlessly and here he was, sitting on his butt on the play mat like a…pillow. If he continued this way he would never come to see Master's proud glance and even worse so, he would never be able to play and have fun with the others.

At this moment he really had a very bad feeling about his future.

Sometimes it felt like he was about to burst into tears and cry out his frustration and sorrow. Why, oh why couldn't he do the simplest of things? Everyone were able to do this now, except himself. Everyone.

With a sigh he rolled over to his stomach and continued watching the others intently. There had to be a way to find out what they actually were doing. Somehow he had to break the code.

"Oufff!"

The air was almost beaten out his lungs when a small rhodian stumbled in his own feet and fell across Obi-Wan's own body. The rhodian immediately began to cry and was scooped up for some comfort and encouragement, while Obi-Wan was left on his own on the mat. Again.

If he continued this way he would never be able to do anything! Never.

With a determined look in his young face he began to crawl towards one of the small tables that was placed towards the wall now when it was playtime in the creche. Maybe with some help…? He grabbed the leg of a table and began hauling himself up on his knees. So far, so good. Then he lifted one knee and set a tiny foot firmly on the floor. All well, but the next part would be the tricky one. Both his hands found their way to the edge of the table and he _pulled_. And pushed with the foot he'd already placed on the floor.

And up he went.

For a moment he basked in the wonderful feeling of being tall. And of being a big boy. And then he decided to take it one step furter, literally. He let go of the table with one hand and then the other.

Oh…

He felt…wobbly.

For a moment he wanted to sit down safely on the floor but then he reminded himself: Big boy now. He wanted so badly to see the proud look in Ali-Alann's face when he realised that Obi-Wan was able to walk.

And with that he took his first shaking step forward.

He could do it.

He was able to walk like all his crechemates.

Happily he moved the other foot forward, still wobbly but moving. This was incredible. He could already see how fast he would be moving when he got the knack of his new skill.

One step more.

And another one.

He'd never been so happy before in his entire life. He could do it. He was just as good as the others.

His small feet moved faster and faster and…he stumbled in the corner of the mat and fell flat on his face.

How utterly _embarrassing._

Then he felt strong arms lifting him up from the floor and Ali-Alann's rumbling voice proclaimed: "Obi, you did it. You actually ran over the floor."

The proudness in the crechemaster's voice definitely made his accomplishment worth the newly acquired bleeding nose.


	4. Needles

A proverbial dark cloud was hanging over the creche and little Obi-Wan did not like it at all. It had all begun two days ago when Master Ali-Alann had disappeared with little Motu Arini and been away for a little eternity while Master Ok-Atani had been watching the remaining crechelings. For a moment Obi-Wan had feared that Master Ali-Alann would be gone forever but luckily he _had_ returned again. The feeling of loss when he saw the tall Master leave had been terrible and reminded him vaguely of something distant. Something he almost could remember from a time when Ali-Alann had not been his caretaker.

But that was not the reason for his bad feeling. That one belonged to the future, but he feared it would not be a very distant future.

The operation repeated itself several times during the day, and the next day and his feeling grew stronger. This was _not_ going to be good. He just knew it.

The feeling grew stronger when Master picked him up and strode towards the entrance of the creche. This was not normal behaviour. It wasn't like he'd not been out of the creche before. Every now and then they were playing in the little garden that belonged to the creche area and he knew very well that there were other beings living in the area but this was something new.

Sceptically he looked up and saw the arched ceiling high above him. Numerous other beings were wandering around and they all seemed terribly determined to go _somewhere_. It was outright scary and he felt his lower lip shiver just a little bit.

The shivering increased when they (after passing numerous corridors and lifts and even more weird beings) came to what seemed to be their destination - a bright area hidden behind sliding doors.

"No," he whispered.

He was quite verbal for a human of his age but "no" was his favorite word for the time being. It just made him a being and not only a part of a group.

"No worries, little one," Ali-Alann's rumbling voice came, "this is just a quick physical exam and everything will over in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what Master meant but somehow it didn't sound reassuring.

"No!" he repeated, a little louder this time, hoping that Master would listen to his objection and take him back home.

Another being had presented himself and ushered them away towards a small room not far away from the entrance.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ali-Alann introduced. "Obi-Wan, this is Master Healer Shan."

Uh-oh…. Obi-Wan didn't have the faintest idea of what a Master Healer was but he was quite sure he wouldn't like it and his lower lip was now quivering visibly.

"First, let me listen to your lungs," Master Shan said and lifted a scary looking instrument that hung around his neck, "please lift up his tunic a little bit."

Obi-Wan hiccuped in astonishment as the small metal plate was pressed firmly toward his back and then to his chest. It didn't hurt, but it surely wasn't a pleasant feeling either. The Master Healer continued his ministrations by looking into Obi-Wan's eyes (the bright light was not pleasant either…) and putting a weird thing into his ear.

"No fever," the healer stated, "the boy seems to be in excellent health. So now it's only the vaccine left. We really don't want them to risk getting the ghamorrean flu if anyone returns from a mission with those nasty little viruses."

"I truly agree," Ali-Alann stated, remembered fully well the one time it had happened and he'd spent more than a week with a creche full of fever sick younglings who all needed his attention at the same time.

Obi-Wan did not agree, and he truly agreed even less when the healer came towards him with a small injection needle.

"I'm sorry, little one, but this has to be set the old fashioned way. A hypo spray won't do for this vaccine."

"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan yelled, and then the needle hit his tender skin.

It was over and done with in a couple of seconds and in reality it hurt less than stumbling and scraping his knee on the floor when he played with his age mates, but that didn't stop huge tears from trickling down his cheeks.

There was something unbearable about the feeling of being deliberately hurt and the bright light that made him feel vulnerable and not in control.

"Shhhh," Ali-Alann comforted, "that wasn't too bad, was it? Let's go back home and hopefully you will not have to come back here in a very long time. "

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about the last part too.


	5. Not So Bad After All

Little Obi-Wan woke up with a nagging feeling that something was _disturbing._ It was a similar feeling to the one he had when something bad was going to happen, and yet it didn't feel distinctly bad either. Just…new.

He peeked over the rim of his blanket and looked around. Everything was quiet in the room where he and his crechemates were sleeping, just soft snores (and one not so soft) could be heard. Nothing there!

Carefully not to disturb the others he rose and stepped out onto the floor as silently as he could. It would do no good to wake the others right now. That would only be a lot of noise and he would not be able to go back to sleep again after solving the mystery.

Gingerly he tiptoed out into the common room.

Nothing there.

Well that was good, he supposed. Then the big bad man in black clothes whom he often saw in his nightmares wasn't there. That was truly a relief. He hadn't seen the man yet, but he was certain that some day he would be there in the creche and it would not be good. Not good at all. Sometimes he heard cries and sometimes there was a lot of loud bangs in his nightmares, but the black creature was always there. If he ever met the man in person he would surely kick him. Right in the shin. It might not be very Jed-like but still he would do it. For the good of everyone.

A small ray of light coming from Master's private quarter caught his interest. Maybe Master was ill. Maybe Master would need a glass of muja juice? It might not be jedi-like to kick shins, but helping others surely was. Maybe he could help Master?

He moved over the floor and peeked in the opening of the door. Master was sitting in his chair with a small bundle in his arms.

"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan? Did you have a nightmare again?"

The crechemaster looked up from the bundle and cast a glance towards him.

Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously.

"No… I…woke. What's that?"

Ali-Alann sent a reassuring smile in the boy's direction.

"It's your new crechemate, Obi-Wan. She came this morning. Would you like to see her before you go back to bed. You can still sleep a couple of hours more, you know."

Obi-Wan nodded. He knew that every now and then a new crechemate would appear, virtually from nothing. One day they were just there and became a part of the group. He took a few steps towards the Master and scrutinised the bundle. A tiny wrinkle appeared on his brow.

"Fish?" he asked.

A low chuckle came from Master Ali-Alann's broad chest and at the same time the little bundle opened it's eyes and stared straight at Obi-Wan, and he felt something…

A warm and happy feeling spread in his chest.

"She's not a fish, Obi-Wan. She's a Mon Calamari. You know that jedi comes from all places in the galaxy and she comes from a planet with much water. Her name is Bant. Bant Eerin."

Little Bant was still struggling with focusing on Obi-Wan. Large, silvery eyes in a round salmon coloured face were blinking slowly towards him and suddenly he could se her little mouth spread out in something that resembled a grin. She was _cute_! The warm, fuzzy feeling spread even further in his chest and carefully he stretched out a hand towards the little being. A small webbed hand found it's way out from the blankets and struggled a bit with coordination before tiny webbed fingers curled around two of Obi-Wan's own."

"Bant," he whispered.

With a contended sigh the little one closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"Now be a good boy and go back to bed," Ali-Alann whispered,"you will surely meet her again in the morning and in the days to come. She will stay with us in the creche."

Obi-Wan nodded obediently and turned around to go back to his sleeping mat.

"Yes, Master."

This time the bad feeling had been wrong. This would not be bad at all. This would be good!


	6. Seeking Wisdom

_Fire…a river of fire, a dark clad being with a red lightsaber….anger…hate…despair…_

Just before he woke up screaming, Obi-Wan woke by a not so gently tug in his night shirt sleeve, and an even lesser gentle push.

"Obi! You're dreaming again. Wake up"

For a moment his sleepy mind thought it was the dark being from the nightmare, but then he realised that a red lightsaber probably would do more harm than shaking him out of his sleep.

"Master..?"

Not fully awake yet, he tried the first suggestion that entered his mind, but the figure by his bed was certainly not Master Ali-Alann's impressive self. It seemed more like….

"Garen?"

"Yes, stupid. You were about to wake everyone. I had to get to the 'fresher and when I came back I saw you thrashing and if you'd screamed everyone would have woke up and it would take forever to be able to sleep again," Garen explained.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Nah! That's what friends are for," his friend said in a muted voice. "Let's go to sleep again."

Minutes later the soft snores from Garen's sleeping mat told Obi-Wan that at least one of them was able to sleep.

The next morning they met at the breakfast table.

"What was it?" Garen prodded, "Was it the black man again?"

"Yeah, sort of, but this time he wasn't as black as usual. He looked more like a person. And there was a river which was burning."

"Rivers don't burn," Garen was determined now, "rivers are water and water doesn't burn."

"This one did."

Garen was torn between a wish to believe his best friend and the common sense that told him that water did NOT burn. They drank water and he had a distinct feeling that drinking fire would be very unpleasant. Finally he settled with a diplomatic solution.

"Maybe it wasn't at Coruscant. Maybe it was another world?"

Obi-Wan brightened a bit. If the burning river and the dark man was on another planet then they would be safe. If Garen was right then maybe, just maybe, he could sleep without the nightmares again.

"How can we find out for sure?"

The two boys looked at each other and exclaimed in unison: "The Archives. Everything can be found there."

"But, Garen…" Obi-Wan stroke his little chin pensively, "we aren't allowed into the archives without Master following us. We're too young. And besides, we cannot read. Not really."

Actually he was able to write, but he had a feeling that his newly acquired skills in that matter, namely writing 'Obi' in aurebesh didn't count.

"I don't think we should ask Master to accompany us on this one," Garen protested. "We have to figure out something else."

Obi-Wan nodded. "But…it's not allowed."

"Do you _want_ to keep having those bad dreams?"

"No…"

"Then you'd better figure out something. You're better than me at doing that."

And with that the case was closed from Garen's side.

Their opportunity revealed itself a couple of days later when they had been to a small excursion to the Room with a Thousand Fountains. Their regular route was disturbed by a group of cleaning robots trying to polish away traces from numerous more or less clean boots, and their alternative route lead them by the entrance to the Archives. A group of initiates were just about to enter, supervised by a couple of young padawans.

Obi-Wan and Garen exchanged eager glances and in a moment they were lining up behind the group and joined them inside. As soon as the massive doors had closed behind them they silently hid behind one of the large shelves.

"That was easy," Garen beamed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan whispered. "Where do we find _anything_ about fire rivers?"

"A terminal, of course," Garen stated confidently. "Master finds all kinds of stuff on his terminal so there has to be even more here."

Obi-Wan was not fully convinced but nodded reluctantly. It made sense. From a certain point of view.

"Okay."

The two little rascals set a straight course for the most hidden terminal they could see and Garen climbed swiftly upon the stool in front of it while Obi-Wan peeked above the desk.

"Now what?"

"We press some keys. That's what Master does."

And with that Garen went into action. Eager small fingers flew over the keyboard and the screen was filled with…nothing. Almost. A lone bright field showed the instructions 'username' and 'password', which was quite useful information if one actually could read.

Garen tried again. Same result.

Once more.

And the screen turned dark.

"This is not going well," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Something is wrong with the screen," Garen stated, somewhat less confident than before. "We have to try another one."

And with that he swung around on the stool and looked straight into Master of Archive's grey tunic.

"Now, what are you two doing here?" Jocasta Nu asked sternly. "You are not supposed to be in here alone. Where's your Master?"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. A jedi should be honest at all times.

"Master Ali-Alann is at home, I think," he said meekly.

"And the two of you are here because….?"

Garen's lower lip was shaking slightly but he did his best to be brave and not burst into tears. Obi-Wan didn't fare much better.

"We wanted to find a river of fire," he answered in a small voice. "I have bad dreams about it and we thought that if we knew for sure that it wasn't here the bad dreams would stop."

Master Nu's face softened a bit.

"Does Master Ali-Alann know about your dreams?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, but I keep having them anyway. He can't make them go away."

"I can assure you that there is no such thing as rivers of fire on Coruscant," Madame Nu informed him.

"Can you show us? Please?"

Obi-Wan was feeling more brave now that the Master of Archive actually spoke about facts.

Master Nu nodded. "I can show you a couple of holos and then we have to comm your Master so you can get back safely. And with that she sat down on the stool which Garen had abandoned and her trained fingers flew over the keyboard. A moment later a holo of a sparkling river appeared.

"This is one of the rivers from Naboo," she explained, "on Coruscant we don't see rivers of any kind anymore because there are buildings everywhere, but this is how they looked like before all the buildings came."

"It's beautiful," Obi-Wan sighed, and Garen nodded affirmative.

"This drawing is how the researchers believe the ground below the Temple looked like a long time ago."

A lush green landscape appeared on the screen and something resembling the river in the Room of a Thousand Fountains appeared.

A gasp came from the two boys and Jocasta Nu chuckled.

"That's right. When the Room of a Thousand Fountains was built they obviously tried to replicate what had been here before, at least when it came to the landscape. The flowers and trees may be different though."

The boys nodded in awe.

"But…" Garen interjected, "what's the river of fire like? Does it exist somewhere?"

Madame Nu contemplated the question for a moment and then she answered: "There isn't really rivers of fire, even though it may look like that. Planets that are much younger than Coruscant have molten stone coming up from the ground and that may look like rivers."

Her fingers flew over the keys again and a new holo appeared.

"This holo is from Mustafar, a planet far out there. It is in it's makings and there you can find floating lava which has not yet solidified to stone."

Obi-Wan gasped: "That's exactly how it looks like in my dreams."

"Be assured young one, that is a long way from us and nothing you will ever see here. Actually you may never see it at all. Most planets are much colder than Mustafar and there is really no reason why you or anyone else should go there."

And with that she shut down the terminal and keyed a few numbers into her comm: "Master Ali-Alann? I have a couple of your charges here in the Archives. They were seeking wisdom on their own, but I believe it's time for them to go home now."


	7. The Treasure

"I don't believe it! Not a single word of it. It's not possible."

Master Ali-Alann had just finished the weekly storytelling hour and the crechelings were aiming for the 'fresher in a more or less orderly manner before bedtime. This evening's story had been about pirates sailing the seas and burying treasures in ancient days and Garen Muln wouldn't have anything of it.

"Why not?" his friend Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. It wasn't like he was inclined to believe all Ali-Alann's stories but this one seemed vaguely plausible. After all he had heard whispers among the padawans about pirates attacking spaceships so why not on water?

"Duh! Seas! Water" Garen explained triumphantly. "Everyone knows that water is recycled and pirates cannot sail inside the tubes where the water runs."

A couple of deep wrinkles appeared on Obi-Wan's little brow.

"The water has to come from somewhere," he explained patiently. "So maybe it wasn't in tubes back then."

This time it was Garen's turn to frown.

"You mean, like…the river in "The Room of Thousand Fountains".

"Yeah, something like that. Remember when we went to the archives?" Obi-Wan asked.

Garen nodded. It had been quite embarrassing when Madame Nu had discovered them and they had to be picked up by Master Ali-Alann, but at least she had shown them some interesting holos first - which included water running freely. Somehow it seemed his initial logics was failing - again.

"If water can flow in rivers like the one we have here, then it could also be collected in a pond - just like the one where the larger initiates go swimming," Obi-Wan continued.

"Oh, I sooo look forward to doing the same."

"It's not allowed, and you know it," Obi-Wan interjected properly.

"Well, going to the archives wasn't either…"

"But then again, if it was a really big pond, then maybe something could sail on it. Something like a wooden plate or….something." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. Imagining something that could float on water and be large enough to carry people at the same time was almost impossible to do. And furthermore the pirates probably would be grown ups so the float had to be big.

Garen nodded reluctantly. Obi had a point. They had both seen leaves floating in the river so larger things could possibly do that too. He made one last attempt on holding his ground:

"But there's no way a pond could be that big."

"Not now, but if we collected all the water on Coruscant in one place…?" Obi-Wan was still in deep thoughts.

"…then it has to be deep down," Garen continued his sentence.

Their musings were disrupted by Master's determined voice.

"Now the two of you, scurry off and brush your teeth. It's bedtime now."

"Yes, Master," they confirmed in unison and set their course towards the 'fresher.

The following day plans had been made and they were ready to make a "go live" for it as soon as they got a chance. The plan was easy enough. The next time they got a possibility to sneak away from the rest of their crechemates they would find the stairs going down to the lower levels and then continue to the bottom of the temple. If there ever had been water on the planet (Garen still doubted that part a bit) they might even find the treasure that Master had said the pirates buried.

"We cannot keep it for ourselves," Obi-Wan lectured, "it's not the jedi way. We must give it to Master Yoda when we find it."

Garen looked slightly disappointed for a moment but then he agreed. Really, keeping treasures for themselves _had_ to be against the code. But first they had to find it.

Their chance to sneak away came a couple of days later when the group were on their way up to one of the outer gardens to play hide and seek. The turbolift filled up and Obi-Wan and Garen were the last ones to enter just to realise that there wasn't space enough for them.

"We'll take the next one," they informed. "We know where to go."

Which, from a certain point of view, was true.

"Down?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Down," Garen confirmed and pressed the button.

Neither of the boys had been to the lower levels of the Temple before and when the turbolift halted and they exited they almost turned around and fled up to the gardens right away. Where the upper levels were well lit and clean, the level they arrived at was definitely darker and a tang of dust tickled their nostrils. Obi-Wan sneezed.

"Shhhh!" Garen admonished. "If you reveal us now our little trick would be useless."

To their left side an eery glow came from behind a heavy metal door. A deep buzzing sound could be heard from within. But the ground beneath their feet were still tiles so they were definitely not on ground level yet.

"Not through that door?" Garen whispered.

Obi-Wan shook his head: "No, I don't think so. It surely isn't old enough. There has to be another way."

Quietly they tiptoed out of the turbolift. Whatever was behind that door they didn't want it to see them. There had to be another way. They found it in an old brick wall that seemed to be built in a slight curve for some reason. The door was old and grey and heavy and made from something that truly resembled wood.

Obi-Wan touched it almost reverently.

"It's old."

"Maybe the pirates built it? Do you think they live there still?" Garen actually sounded a bit nervous.

"Nah, we're in the Temple. They were kinda evil so they couldn't live here," Obi-Wan reassured him.

With united forces, and a little calling on the Force itself they managed to open the door. Whatever was in there was completely dark and the boys pulled a glow rod from their pockets before they tread through the heavy door. Before them they saw an old staircase going down into the darkness.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Maybe we should go back?"

"No, we have come this far so let us continue. There's probably nothing but dust and cobwebs down there."

"And a treasure," Garen grinned.

The stair was long and old and some of the steps were creaking beneath their feet.

Obi-Wan could hear Garen's slightly shaky breath right behind him. It seemed like they were descending _forever._ And then the stairs ended and they set their feet on solid ground. Real, solid ground. Not man made tiles, but rock as hard and firm as the one they could see in The Garden of Thousand Fountains.

"We were right," Garen exclaimed. "We're on the planet's surface."

"Yeah…"

A new door was in front of them. This one seemed even older than the one on top of the staircase.

"Shall we open it? We don't know what's on the other side?"

Garen's voice was even shakier now.

"We didn't know before going through the last door either," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"No. But what if there are siths down here?"

"Siths? What's that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"They are evil and dark and I heard a padawan coming from a history lesson mentioning them," Garen stuttered.

"If they are evil, they're not in the Temple either," Obi-Wan assured him again, adding a not so reassuring "I hope". And with that they opened the door.

A corridor made by stone was opening in front of them, the wall covered with beautiful tiles.

"Oh, no," Obi-Wan sighed. "More man made stuff…."

Garen felt a bit more encouraged by the signs of civilisation so now he took the lead up the corridor and soon the boys entered a large open space. They lifted their glow rods and looked around. The walls were covered with tiles in beautiful colours and it seemed like a landscape opened before them.

"It's beautiful," Obi-Wan sighed.

Garen had his attention elsewhere, though.

"Can you hear it? Over there? It's dripping. There may actually be water in here."

Both boys turned towards the direction where the soft dripping sound could be heard and saw a small basin made of tiles having a clear blue colour. The boys headed eagerly for the basin.

"It is water!" they exclaimed in unison.

Obi-Wan looked at the dark shiny surface. The yellow light from their glow rods were reflected in the water and he felt drawn towards it. The dark surface pulled him in.

_Darkness. Deeper than anything he'd seen before. Darker than the night, darker than anything he'd could imagine and then he could see fire, but this time there weren't rivers of fire. The fire was coming from the skies. He could hear thunder and screams from a thousand dying voices at once and the walls around him began to shiver and crumble as if a quake had struck._

And Obi-Wan screamed.

A punch in his arm made him snap out of it, whatever it was and he could feel Garen drag him away from the pool.

"Obi, Obi…stop it. Whatever it is it isn't for real. We're here together and there are no pirates."

Obi-Wan found himself laying on the tiled floor still shaking after the vision or bad dream or….whatever it was he had seen. Carefully he sat up, panting slightly after the screaming.

"Thanks Garen," he said earnestly, "whatever I saw….I don't want to see it again. Ever. It was scary."

"What was….?" Garen began to ask and then he stopped abruptly.

_Tap. Tap…Tap. Tap_

Something was moving in the shadows, and it was coming closer. Soon it would be out of the tunnel and it would see them. They already could see light coming from the corridor they had emerged from a few minutes earlier.

"Let's hide behind the basin," Obi-Wan decided. "That's our best chance."

They curled up the best they could and tried to make themselves invisible, in real life and in the force, closing their eyes and hoping fervently that it would disappear. Whatever _it_ happened to be.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…._

The sound was coming closer now and Obi-Wan dared to look up between half shut eyelids. A huge weird looking shadow was cast on the wall and he almost screamed again. Almost.

"Hiding from old Master Yoda you are," a familiar voice chuckled. "when playing hide and seek with your crechemates you should."

"M-m-master Yoda?"

Both boys opened their eyes in shock and truly, the old green Master stood in front of the basin waiting patiently for them to rise and step forward. The light from his glow rod cast eerie shadows over his wrinkled face.

"Hide down here, you should not. In the garden you should play, no?"

"Yes, Master…"

"Then why," the old Master continued, "find you here I do?"

"We were looking for a treasure," Obi-Wan admitted, "but we wanted to give it to you. We were not going to keep it."

"A treasure, you say? Many treasures this Temple hold, but none of them down here."

The boys crumbled a bit under the old Grandmaster's stern but not unfriendly glance and Garen was the first one to break.

"Master Ali-Alann told us about pirates in the old days and that they sailed the seas and buried their treasures and when we understood that there might have been water here it could just as well have been the sea and the pirates might have buried a treasure here….and then we wanted to find it. And there is water here but not enough for pirates to sail and then Obi-Wan looked into the water and had a vision or something and then you came, Master," Garen finished meekly.

"A vision, you say?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I think so. It was dark and noisy and there was thunder and I saw fire from the skies and everything was shaking and then Garen punched my arm and rescued me and I woke up," he explained without drawing his breath once.

"Pulled you out of the vision, Garen did? Hmmmm?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Hmmmm. Then right you were. No pirates there were, but a treasure you found."

Both boys looked quizzically at the old Master.

"A treasure? But we found nothing."

"Nothing, you say? A big treasure you found today. Yes, a big treasure. Garen 'saved' you from the vision and the biggest treasure true friendship is. Now old Yoda will follow you to your quarters. Enough hide and seek there has been for one day."

And with that the old Master turned around and began his way back with the two explorers in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story was written as the answer of a Halloween challenge on TFN. net but I realised it would fit in as a chapter in the Bad Feelings category as well.


End file.
